Bacteria can form exopolysaccharide-rich aggregates, or biofilms, that pose formidable challenges in medicine and industry because of their resistance to antibiotics, disinfectants, desiccation, and other treatments. One of the common foodborne pathogens, Listeria monocytogenes, can form biofilms on food products, food-processing equipment, and in food storage facilities. When consumed with food, L. monocytogenes may cause listeriosis, a severe disease that has the highest fatality rate of the foodborne diseases in the developed countries. Listeriosis is particularly dangerous for immunocompromised individuals, pregnant women, the elderly, and infants. Despite a relatively low number of cases, it is the third most costly foodborne disease in the USA, with the total annual financial loss estimated at $8.8 billion. Thus, there is a need for new and improved means for degrading biofilms and combating L. monocytogenes. 